thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Infinity-class warship
Name: Infinity Class Craft: UNSC Infinity Capital Ship Type: Capital Ship / Exploration Ship Scale: capital Length: 5,694.2 x 833.3 x 1,041.2 meters Decks: 895 Skill: capital ship pilot Crew: 17,151; skeleton: 900/+10 Passengers: 7,500 troops; 375 other personnel Cargo Capacity: 153,750 metric tons Consumables: 22 years Slip Space Drive: x6 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 1D Space: 6 Atmosphere: 330; 950kmh Hull: 14D Shields: 3D+2 Sensors *Passive: 50 / 1D+1 *Scan: 100 / 2D+1 *Search: 200 / 3D+2 *Focus: 5 / 5D Weapons *'4 Series 8 MAC Guns' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 5 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 1-26/53/106 Atmosphere Range: 1-53/106/211km Rate of fire: once every 5 seconds Damage: 11D *'Various M2551 Onager MACs' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 1-10/20/40 Atmosphere Range: 1-20/40/80km Rate of fire: once every 5 seconds Damage: 4D *'350 M42 Archer Missile Pods' : Fire Arc: 150 forward, 100 port, 100 starboard Crew: 2 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-9/19/38 Atmosphere Range: 1-19/38/75km Ammo: 24 per pod Damage: 6D+1 *'250 M75 Rapier Missile Pods' : Fire Arc: 100 forward, 75 port, 75 starboard Crew: 2 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-10/21/42 Atmosphere Range: 1-1,038/2,075/4,150m Ammo: 30 per pod Damage: 4D+1 *'500 M96 Howler Missile Pods' : Fire Arc: 250 forward, 125 port, 125 starboard Crew: 2 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-6/11/22 Atmosphere Range: 1-11/22/44km Ammo: 20 per pod Damage: 3D+2 *'830 Quad 70mm Point Defense Guns' : Fire Arc: 830 turrets: 415 port, 415 starboard Crew: 0; Automated Scale: starfighter Skill: Automated: Starship Gunnery: 4D Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 1-9/18/35 Atmosphere Range: 1-875/1,750/3,500m Damage: 2D+1 Complement *Up to ten Strident-class heavy frigates *Marines *Soldiers *SPARTAN-IVs *Engineers, technicians, and xenoarchaeologists *Pelican dropships and gunships :*D77-TC Pelican :*D77H-TCI Pelican :*D79H-TC Pelican :*G79H-TC/MA Pelican *M510 Mammoth S/UHMAAWPs *M274 Mongoose ULATVs *M808 Scorpion MBTs *M12 FAV variants :*M12 LRVs :*M12G1 LAAVs :*M12R LAAVs :*M831 TTs *HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Model Mark IX Mantis ADS *F-41 Broadsword-class XMSFs Description: “Humanity is no longer on the defense… we are the giants now.” —Thomas Lasky The UNSC Infinity (INF-101) was a vessel commissioned into the UNSC Navy following the end of the Human-Covenant war in 2553. The Infinity was a starship technology demonstrator, using recovered technology found during the war against the Covenant Empire and from Forerunner facilities and installations. Infinity's on-board AI, Roland, oversees all activities on the ship. Prior to the events on Requiem it was used against the Sangheili. In 2557 it receives a beacon from the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn and heads towards Requiem with a UNSC Frigate escort alongside. It is then attacked with what appears to be an EMP blast, and crash-lands on Requiem. On Requiem, the UNSC Infinity came under attack by Promethean ground forces. Later on, the Infinity was able to take off and continue further operations on Requiem. The Infinity is mentioned or seen in every level in Halo 4. The level 'Infinity' is set on the Infinity for half of the level. On the level 'Shutdown' players starts off on the Infinity and can see the ship escaping Requiem from the Pelican. This starship was constructed in the Oort cloud on the outskirts of the Sol System. The Office of Naval Intelligence attempted to keep the ship's construction a secret by permanently stationing workers in the Oort cloud while maintaining a complete communications blackout. However, due to the ship's massive construction costs, the Office of Naval Intelligence was unable to keep the Infinity a secret from some senior members of the Navy, like Rear Admiral Saeed Shafiq. This ship is to receive upgrades; particularly slipspace navigation which was reverse engineered from the Forerunner technology retrieved from Shield World Trevelyan as well as modified communications allowing ships to communicate even in slipspace. These modifications delayed the Infinity from full deployment as it was still not complete and with the modifications it would take even longer. Andrew Del Rio was assigned as the captain of the Infinity. The rest of the crew consisted of several SPARTAN-IV personnel. They were assigned to her before the preliminary trials on the ship began. There are 17,000 of humanity's "best and brightest" on board. The Infinity is approximately 5.6 kilometers (3.5 miles) from bow to stern, placing it as the largest UNSC vessel. The Infinity was given "every scrap of Forerunner technology that the UNSC picked apart during the war". It has a primary armament consisting of 4 Magnetic Accelerator Cannons. The hull and shielding have been shown to be immensely powerful, as demonstrated when it rammed a CCS-class battlecruiser and destroyed it with next to no damage to itself. The engines are of Forerunner design. The Infinity's primary armament is four CR-08, Series-8 Mass Accelerator Cannons. Infinity boasts a significant missile network that can be implemented for ship-to-ship combat, anti-air defense and orbital gunfire support for Marine forces. Placed throughout the ship are 1,100 missile pods of three types: Archer, Rapier, and Howler, totaling the ship's missile payload at 25,900 missiles. Close-in defense against enemy missiles, fighters, and boarding craft is provided by the ship's M965 Fortress point defense system, a network of 830 70mm automatic cannons. It also has a number of Mark 2488 Magnetic Accelerator Cannon's on the top of the ship. The original purpose of Infinity was to beat back the Covenant in the event that Earth was lost and humanity needed a last resort, however that was no longer applicable after the conclusion of the Human-Covenant war. After the war it was re-purposed as an expeditionary and exploratory ship. The Infinity participated in the rebellion during Sangheilios as ONI did not want the state of 'Vadam falling too quickly or to have the Arbiter winning too easily. It is also the location of a SPARTAN-IV training site. The Infinity's current mission is to locate the remaining Halo Rings and other Forerunner installations and establish bases on them to oversee their decommission. At Installation 03, the Infinity was tasked with the removal and relocation of the Composer to the nearby Ivanoff Research Station, a process which took over 3 months as said by Dr. Sandra Tillson. Source: *Halo Wiki: Infinity-class supercarrier *thedemonapostle